


Carmilla College AU

by Kayleigh_G



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_G/pseuds/Kayleigh_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a freshman at Silas University when she is required to do a paired project wth a stranger in her class, Carmilla.<br/>This is probably just going to be fluff about these two idiots falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First semester - Freshman year

**Author's Note:**

> As the release of season three has been announced, I thought I'd put this out there!  
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so comments are welcome, this is a short chapter but there will be more to come. Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> (I don't own anything you recognise, I just love the show!)

There’s something about a new semester that fills you with anxiety, however it had never been quite like this; your first day at College, Silas University, your first time leaving your dad, your first time being on your own. You were ready, without a doubt. You’d read all of the summer material; your schedule, along with all of your books, was tucked away neatly in your backpack; you were settled into your dorm (and you had met your roommate, Betty. She seemed like the life of the party); your map was in your hand and was guiding you to the first class of the semester – An Introduction to Psychology. 

From the visits you knew that the campus had character, but you didn’t know that this would extend to the staff. After taking your seat and taking out your laptop, you caught glimpse of the professor. He was an old man who seemed to be wearing a full velvet suit and carried a faint German accent. On the board read Prof. Jaeger. “Sigmund Freud believed that children developed their personalities from the Oedipus and Electra complex...” you’d already read this in the summer (you liked to be ahead) so you let your eyes scan across the room, taking note of your classmates. Not to your surprise the class was mostly made up of girls which, admittedly, you didn’t mind. But your eyes fixated upon one in particular. You couldn’t help but stare a little too long at her raven hair, and her features that seemed almost too perfectly framed on her face, and that what she was wearing was ninety percent black and twice as skinny. And you definitely stared a little too long at the tattoo that was creeping underneath her shirt...No! You wouldn’t allow yourself to check out random strangers while an old man talks about an even older man. 

Before you knew it everyone was packing up and leaving; you’d completely spaced an entire lecture and the panic of falling behind sinks in. Does he put his lectures online? You think to yourself. Of course not, he probably still sends his letters by owl. You let a giggle out loud at your Harry Potter reference. College is going to be something. 

//

You had gotten pretty settled a few weeks into the semester and An Introduction to Psychology was beginning to become your favourite class (which had nothing to do with spending spare moments admiring the mysterious raven haired girl, you told yourself). Professor Jaeger began writing on the board immediately after walking into class. “For your project,” he began, “you are required to write a report, analysing another student’s personality. I have posted a sheet at the front of the class with the names of your partners; this report is worth twenty percent of your grade so be sure to give it your full attention. Now, onto socio-cultural explanations of the personality.”

You get ready to leave at the end of the lecture and you make your way through the crowd to the front of the class to find out who you’ve been paired with. You run your finger down the list, scanning for your name. It stops and you read the following name; Karnstein, Carmilla. “Hey, who is...” you’re cut off by a low, husky voice. “Looks like you have an excuse to stare now, cutie.” A hot flash of red floods your face. It’s her. The girl with the hair. And the black. And the tattoo. And, crap. You are so screwed. You barely have time to reply before she’s out of the door, and if you weren’t already embarrassed enough you find yourself running down the hall to catch up with her.  
“So, uh, when do you want to start the report? Do you want to fit some time into our schedules?” Carmilla stopped and looked at you, her lips upturned slightly as she replied “No”. “Excuse me?” you spurt, who does this chick think she is? “I said no. You can write whatever you like, cupcake, but I don’t feel like lying on a sofa and telling you about my mother for a class project”. She strides off down the hall and you’re left staring, jaw dropped in shock.


	2. Coffee Shop - Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura confronts Carmilla about completing their project and, with some persuasion, she agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! Give it a read and let me know what you think!

“And then she was like _write whatever you want cutie_ ,” you say trying to do your best imitation of Carmilla’s husky voice, LaFontaine intently listening from across the table in the library. You’d become quite good friends during the first few weeks at school. You had met them in your English Lit class, which is funny because they are pretty much a mad scientist condensed into a small ginger. “Look, L.” They reply after a long sigh. “If you’re really enjoying this class, you should just confront this chick, no matter how tall, dark and brooding she is.” You fiddle with your sleeve. They’re right, but you just can’t nestle up the courage to do what they’re saying. “LaFontaine is right, dear,” the ginger sitting next to LaF reveals, Perry – who very much seems to believe she’s your mother as well as your friend. The pair have been, well, a pair since they were kids; you wonder if there’s more to it but you’re too polite to pry and find out. “I’m sure the poor girl is just hurting deep down. You never know, maybe she’ll confide in you!” You find that hard to believe; Confident, arrogant Carmilla confiding in you? “You guys are right, I should just talk to her, assert my dominance, and hopefully she’ll realise she was a jerk and agree to work with me!”

You walk into the cafeteria, ready to pick at whatever they have in store for you today, when you see Carmilla sat by herself at a table; sunglasses perched at the tip of her nose, hair tied back, and a black crop top revealing a few inches of what looks to be an extremely toned stomach...wait, who wears sunglasses inside? Her attention seems to be focused on Freud’s “Dream Psychology – Psychoanalysis for Beginners”. Plucking up the courage, you walk over to the table she’s sat at. A small “Hey” escapes from your mouth. “One rejection not enough for you, cupcake?” she replies, her eyes not budging from the book in her hand. Who does this girl think she is? “Look, Carmilla, I know you said you weren’t going to do the project with me, but I actually care about getting a good grade and doing this right. And I mean you obviously like Psych because you’re into that book which isn’t even on the reading list,” You’re rambling, “So I just wanted to say that I’d appreciate it if we could work on the project together.” Well played, Hollis. Carmilla lets out an exasperated sigh and flops her book down on the table. “Fine, cutie. You win,” she says. “Great! Thanks-” “But only because I want to see what’s going on in that head of yours.” Wait, what? And is that a smirk on her face? “How does Saturday at two sound? At that coffee shop on the other side of campus?” She finishes. “I, uh...yeah that would be great,” you’re too shocked to put together something more elaborate. “Alrighty then,” and with that she stands up and starts to walk out. “Oh! And try not to be as flustered next time, creampuff.” She says before sending you a wink and leaving. You blush way more than you should have, you are definitely screwed.

//

Saturday slowly rolls around, and after extensively debating whether to actually go to this thing (which included a lot of pacing and arguing with LaF and Perry), you make your way to the coffee shop where you agreed to meet Carmilla. As you expected she wasn’t there on time, so you order the usual of hot coco with extra marshmallows and you wait. After about ten minutes of looking at the entrance and two hot chocolates, the door opens and Carmilla strolls in, seemingly oblivious to her tardiness, and without even acknowledging you she approaches the counter and orders what you think to be a black coffee. Beverage in hand, she slides into the chair opposite and gives a “Hey, cutie” with her signature smirk. You can’t help but look at the drink in front of her and wonder how someone can drink that. “You know,” she says, catching you in the act “people who drink black coffee are more likely to be sadists. That might be something interesting to put in your report.” There’s that smirk again, you take out your notepad and write _Extremely arrogant_. “So I’m thinking we can just ask each other some questions and we can just analyse the answers at home. How is that for you?” you ask, waiting for her to object in some way. “Sure,” she replies to your surprise, “Ask away, Lauronica Mars”. Followed by a smile, a genuine one. She should do that more often. Smiling looks good on her.

You spend a while asking Carmilla some questions that you had written down, and surprisingly she complied a lot easier than expected; you had a lot of stuff that you can use. “So that all of the questions I thought of. Did you have anything you wanted to ask me? For the report, I mean.” Carmilla ponders for a while. “What’s your favourite movie?” “What has that got to do with the report?” you reply. “Oh just answer it, cupcake. I’m curious.” And she smiles again. “Well since I was a kid I’ve really loved the Harry Potter series. When I was younger my dad and I would go to the midnight screenings dressed as Hermione.” You blush. You can’t believe you admitted that to her of all people. She’s going to think you’re such a dork. But she must have enjoyed something about it because her previous smile had evolved into a full blown grin. “Oh yeah? What house are you in then?” You laugh, you’d slowly become more nervous throughout the day. “So I was Pottermore sorted into Gryffindor, but I know there’s a bit of Hufflepuff in me somewhere. Let me guess, you’re a Slytherin?” That earns a chuckle from Carmilla. “You’re damn right, cutie!”

Carmilla starts to pack up her things and you realise how much time has passed while you were talking. You’d been in the coffee shop four over three hours, and honestly you were a little sad for it to be over. “So,” Carmilla starts, looking away from you, “do you want to meet again the same time next week? You know, just in case we didn’t get everything we wanted.” What? She wanted to meet with you again? “Uh, sure. That would be nice.” You reply. It wasn’t a lie. You were shocked, but you’d actually had a good time. She stands up ready to leave, “Alright. I’ll see you in class then, cupcake.” “Carmilla, wait!” you shout just as she gets out the door. “Everything alright?” “Yeah. I was just wondering what was with all the pet names?” She turns back to you, “just saying what I see, cutie.” She sends you a wink and leaves.

Carmilla definitely isn’t as bad as you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosima-karnstein


End file.
